Baggage carousels are a common sight in modern airports. In the typical baggage carousel, suitcases or other articles are caused to arrive on the carousel by a conveyor belt or a chute. Then, the suitcases or other articles move along the closed circuit of the carousel until their owner retrieves the suitcase or article. Often, the owner of the article must wait for a significant amount of time until their suitcase or other article arrives on the carousel. Since this is a “captive audience,” baggage carousel space is of interest to advertisers. It has been known to place advertisements on baggage carousels using decals or stickers on the panels. It has also been known to place advertisements on baggage carousels using video display panels. However, the functionality and usefulness of such conventional forms of baggage carousel advertising is limited.